


MotoGP in Quarantine

by SportyMari



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Funny, It’s always older riders vs younger riders, Not to be taken seriously all the time, Quarantine in Switzerland, author has no idea how this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: What happens when the MotoGP, Moto2, and Moto3 riders are in quarantine together? Well this.(((((On a break)))))
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fact that we are in quarantine and social distancing for this mess. I got the inspiration from my own family. Not that we’re as rich as these riders but...yeah you get it.

“Alright, who’s idea was this again?” Marc asked his brother as they were driving to Vale’s rental street of houses in Lucerne. 

Someone had decided that the MotoGP, Moto2, and Moto3 riders should be together for this social distancing crap. Of course that meant that Vale and some of the Academy boys put some of their money together to rent out an _entire_ street just for them. And that’s led to this precise moment of regret for Marc, who knew he was hated by most of the guys attending this giant, chaotic mess. 

“Uhm if I remember correctly, this quarantine together idea came from you. So you’re an idiot, bro.” Alex teased his brother. He was actually looking forward to this. He was missing the action but knew there was bound to be a competition this week especially considering the younger riders had made a separate group chat and agreed they’d be bringing their dirt bikes. 

“I hate myself,” Marc grumbled, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting his boyfriend. 

“It’ll be fun! Relax old man! It’s only until this pandemic is gone.”

“Which could be in September!”

“Cheer up. This is totally not the worst place we could be stuck in. No one likes a moody old man!”

“Who are you calling old?”

“Uhh… you.”

“Just be glad you’re driving so I can’t kill you. But as soon as we get there, you’re dead, hermano.”

“Ooo I’m so scared,” Alex rolled his eyes.

——

“LUCA!! SAVE ME! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!” Alex ran to the back of the house that the VR46 Academy boys would be sharing. Luca Marini looked down from where he was standing on the balcony. 

“Who’s trying to kill you this time?” Luca raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard running up the balcony steps. Alex jumped onto Luca’s back and hugging his tight. 

“My brother,” Alex stage whispered. Andrea Migno, Pecco Bagnaia, and Stefano Manzi cracked up from next to Luca. “It’s Not funny guys. He’s going to murder me!” Alex whined, hiding his face in Luca’s shoulder. 

“Shh tesoro, I won’t let him get you.” Luca ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“What did you do to make him want to kill you?” Pecco asked the Spaniard. He got his answer not even 15 seconds later. 

“ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD MAN!” They all heard Marc yelling and turned to the shaking Alex Marquez. 

“You called him old?! He’s not that old!” Stefano exclaimed.

“I know but he was being annoying about being here in Lucerne and it just slipped out. I tried apologizing but he tried to hit me with his bag so I ran.”

“Oh Alex! Come on. You can stay here tonight. I’ll get Valentino and the other veterans to take care of Marc tonight.” Pecco said, already going to the sliding door.

“Who’s cooking dinner?” Alex looked at Andrea. 

“Celestino,” he shrugged. 

“Alright I’ll stay.”

“What if Mig had said someone else?” Stefano asked curious.

“Honestly as long as it isn’t Franky or Luca, I don’t care.” Alex said with a straight face. All of them, minus a mock offended Luca, laughed. 

“Alex, you can stay here all the time we’re here honestly,” Andrea said between his laughter. 

“I’m a great cook!” Luca argued.

“Oh yes amor! The burnt shrimp scampi agreed with you,” Alex pat Luca’s cheek before releasing Luca and walking into the house after Pecco. 

“How does one burn shrimp scampi?!” Pecco looked at Luca incredulously. 

“I don’t know Pecco. I don’t know.” 

The 5 men walked through the kitchen with Alex greeting Celestino with a loud hello. Then they went into the living room and sat on the couches. 

“So…what’s the plan for while we’re here?” Celestino asked as he came into the room. 

“I was thinking since I’m pretty sure us young riders brought our dirt bikes, we could go I to the woods and practice,” Alex suggested. He was laying on one of the three couches with his head on the armrest and his feet on Luca’s lap. 

“Yeah that sounds good. I know Arbolino and Fabio have been itching to get on bikes sim this whole thing started.” Luca stated. He started unconsciously rubbing Alex’s ankles. The other Italians in the room smiled at them but didn’t say anything. 

“Where’s Franky? Usually he’s really loud.”

“I think he was going to his room to call Fabio to see how much longer until he gets here,” Pecco scratched his chin in thought. 

“Hmm,” Alex closed his eyes. 

“Those two are always training together.” Niccolo Antonelli groaned as he came down the stairs. 

“Let’s be honest for a minute. Franky is giving Fabio tips on how to beat Valentino on the tracks.” Manzi stated, raising his hand in the air. 

“Haha maybe,” Andrea laughed. He was the only one laying on the floor until Celestino joined him.

“Hey Vi, when’s your boyfriend getting here?” Nelli threw a sock at the youngest. 

“Enea has to pick up Gardner and Roberts from the airport.”

“How did you know who he was talking about?” Alex gasped and sat up. “Wait are you two finally dating?”

“No we aren’t dating! We’re just friends!”

“Cele, baby, Remy and Joe are just friends. What you and Enea have is called straight-up crushes on each other. Just ask the guy out,” Luca pointed at Celestino.

“Hello Italians! Oh hi Alex! When did you get here?” Franky came down the stairs and waved at the sole Spaniard.

“10 minutes ago. Where’ve you been?” Alex got up and gave Franky a hug. 

“Calling Pasini and Fabio.”

“Ah okay.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the other Spaniards right now?”

“Marc wants to kill me for saying that’s he’s an old man so I’m camping here tonight.”

“You’ve already insulted his age? Jeez Alex, I’m worried we’re going to be burying you before this is over.” 

“Very funny Morbidelli.” Alex playfully punched Franky’s shoulder. 

“Mamma Mia! It’s getting late! I have to start making dinner!” Celestino jumped up from the ground and into the kitchen. 

“I can help!” Franky called out. 

“NO!” Everyone said simultaneously. 

——

“Marquez, come on! It’ll be fun!” Aleix Espargaró pulled Marc into the house that the Marquez brothers would be staying in with the Espargaró brothers and Jorge Lorenzo. 

“But Aleix! I need to get Alex!” 

“Bambi, you want to get Alex but you don’t need to. He’s safe with my brother and their friends.” Vale pushed Marc from behind. 

“Ugh fine! You putas win!”

“Thank Christ!” Dovizioso opened the front door with the key Aleix had given him.

“Just relax, bastard. Enjoy the fact that we are being nice to you,” Valentino whispered in Marc’s ear. 

“Hijo de puta!” Marc went to tackle Valentino before Jorge’s car pulled up in the driveway and Alex Rins was holding Marc away from Vale.

“What’s going on here?”

“Just the Rossi-Marquez rivalry saying hello.” Dovi said from inside the house. He was leaning against the frame looking at the scene with his facial expression one of boredom. 

“This is going to be a long quarantine,” Jorge groaned and walked past all of them and into the house.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Pol clapped and ran in too. 

“Oh joy,” Aleix and Alex rolled their eyes. 

——

Meanwhile, back at the Academy house, Enea, Pasini, Joe, and Remy has just arrived in time for dinner. 

“Woah you guys have the biggest at house here!” Remy was jumping around in every room on the main floor. Joe was sitting on barstool talking to Marco about the QatarGP. Enea, Franky and Pasini were in the bathroom most likely concocting their next prank on one of the guys. 

“Yeah well. Valentino knows we need a big space. Especially considering we’re the party-goers on the grid.” Luca laughed as he put a picture frame back on the table after Remy had accidentally knocked into it. 

“Plus you can have as many people as you want here,” Remy smirked and looked between Niccolo and the bathroom door. 

“Hahaha yeah. I don’t think he’s leaving until this whole thing is under control.” 

“Let’s hope for everyone’s sanity, this is under control soon. Those three are going to keep pranking everyone.” And right on cue a shrill shriek came from the kitchen. Remy and Luca looked at each other in alarm and ran to their congregated friends to see Joe and Celestino standing on the kitchen counter while fake mice were on the ground around the counter. 

“Boys! Come on! You are so lucky that Vale—“

“What the fucking fuck is going on here?” Valentino, Dovi, and Marc came crashing through the front door. 

“Didn’t come to see what happened,” Luca face palmed and went to grab the mice. 

“Franky and Pasini pulled a prank on us again,” Joe whined before Remy helped him get down. Celestino wrapped his arms around Enea when he came to help. 

“Ugh all of you go to bed at 9. We’re too tired to deal with your pranks and whatever else’s you’re planning.” Valentino ran a hand down his face. Marc rubbed his shoulder and head back outside. Alex hugged his brother goodbye before he left. 

“No! We’ll go to bed whenever we want to go to sleep!” Luca exclaimed standing in a chair and glaring at his half-brother. 

“Luca Marini! Go to bed at 9!”

“Am? Great!”

“Luca, please before your brother combusts somehow, just pretend like you’re going to listen to him,” Marc puppy-eyed Luca, who nodded and jumped off the chair to shake Marc’s hand.

“By the way, your brother is staying here to tonight so don’t be worried if he doesn’t show up at your rental house tomorrow.” 

“Okay that’s fine. The older guys and I are probably going to go to Italian house and play cards or something boring. Just go to bed at some point. Jorge wants to take everyone on a nature walk tomorrow.”

“Understood Marc.” Luca nodded before walking them to the end of the driveway. “Goodnight guys. See you all tomorrow.”

“I just realized Tony never arrived,” Andrea announced when Luca had come back into the house. “He said he’d be here before the Marquez brothers arrived but he never got here.”

“Oh yeah and Jorge’s been here for hours.” Fabio said. They all looked toward the door in concern. 

Suddenly, the balcony door opened and a pillow cane flying at Nelli. 

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Tony yelled from outside and just like that the calm aura in the house shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second (first full day) of Motorcycle rider quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a month later, I’ve updated this. Oh thank goodness!

The next morning at 8 am, Marc’s personal Jorge Lorenzo alarm woke him up. He grumbled and hid under his sheets. 

“World Champions don’t sleep all day!” Jorge yanked the sheets off the younger Spaniard.

“Jorge Lorenzo, you did not fucking just pull my sheets off!”

“I fucking did! Now up you get, lazy!” 

“No!” Marc huffed and crossed his arms like a small child. There was a snort of laughter in the corner of his room. Marc looked over and saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall. Marc glared at the Italian. 

“Aww look at the little baby. He thinks he’s scary but he’s just so adorable,” Vale said in a baby voice. Marc tried so hard to keep a smile off his face but the second Valentino stood by his side, he dropped the act and hugged the older man. 

“Carry me downstairs?” Marc mumbled into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Ugh! You two are so disgustingly cute. It makes me sick!” Jorge’s voice shocked them out of their bubble. Marc, like a mature adult, stuck his tongue out at the other Spaniard. “Yeah, I’m out of here. Keep the volume low, you two!” 

“The other riders came by to say they were taking the young riders on a walk around the neighborhood. There are some small hills a few minutes from here that Luca and the Academy riders wanted to relax at.” Valentino explained when Marc silently asked him why he was here and not at his own house. 

“Shouldn’t we be spending time away from each in case we have the virus?”

“Have you seen anyone else before you got here?” Marc shook his head. “Exactly. There’s no need. We’re all responsible enough to stay away from others. Besides, I wouldn’t let my baby brother go near anyone who didn’t follow the directions beforehand.”

“Same with me and Alex.”

“What should we do with the day we have free?” 

“Invite the other older riders and play cards and be stupid like we were before we adopted the kids?” 

“Sounds like a good plan. Jack, Cal, and Danilo will be back around 10 if the boys are as rowdy as they were yesterday. Mio Dio, I was so happy when you finally got here with Alex. I was running out of ideas to keep the Academy boys in their own house.”

“Dios mío, you drama king!” Marc chuckled and cuddled into his boyfriend. 

“Doesn’t that make you my drama queen?” Vale nibbled on Marc’s good shoulder. 

”Sí, that makes me your queen and our children the princes.” 

”We get to have a day free of the boys!”

”Come on. Let’s go have breakfast and start the day off good.” Marc jumped on Valentino’s back causing the older man to groan.

“I’m not as young as I used to be, bambino.” 

“Sorry, Vale.” Marc shyly said.

“It’s okay, Marc.” Valentino kissed one of Marc’s hands before setting off down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pol, Aleix, and Jorge were already sitting in the living room.

“What are you guys watching?” Marc asked once Valentino set him onto one of the barstools. 

“Some Swiss drama show. Even if we don’t understand it, it’s still interesting to watch,” Pol answered. 

“The Espargaro bros are doing their voice over for whatever they think they are saying.” Jorge added. Just to back up what Jorge said, Aleix started saying something in a French accent. 

“Ah Geraldo, please I want your son’s hand in marriage!”

“No John! Romano’s hand has already been promised to science! You cannot marry it!” Pol said in an even worse French accent. 

“No! Your son! I want to marry your son!”

“My son?! Are you absolutely mad?! He’s to marry someone else!”

“Who will he marry?”

“That tall girl a few houses down. What’s her name again?”

“Father, I’m leaving with Romano. I’m marrying him! I’ve taken your will! Goodbye family! I will never see you again!” Aleix said dramatically in a faux German accent and fell to the ground. The others were crying with laughter at the brothers’ show. 

“Oh god. That was amazing,” Valentino laughed. He had to lean on Marc so he wouldn’t fall. Marc wasn’t doing too well himself. 

“What’s up, fellow MotoGP riders?” Jack Miller’s voice boomed from the front of the house. 

“How did you get into the house?” Pol threw a pillow at the Australian when he came into view.

“Luca gave me one of the spare keys that Valentino gave to him. So blame the older Marini-Marquez.”

“Marini-Marquez?” Aleix raised an eyebrow at the Australian. 

“Yeah Luca said he wouldn’t drop his last name so he’d hyphenate it.” Cal answered, coming in from behind Jack. 

“Dear god. He’s 22 and thinking of marrying his boyfriend.” Valentino smacked his forehead. 

“Well it’s not like they were going to wait until Luca is your age.” Jorge joked. Valentino grabbed the pillow from Jack and threw it to Jorge. 

“I wonder what they are doing right now.” Marc wondered out loud. 

——

“I am the king of the hill! No one can—Ow! Mig don’t push the king!” Bez whined.

“Too bad! There is a new king of the hill.” 

“You evil little weasel! Get back here!” Bez chased Migno down the hill and past the others. 

“It’s a beautiful day for this. Good idea Nelli,” Franky pat Nelli on the back. 

“Yeah it would’ve been awful to have to stay inside today.” Lorenzo laid down against the grass. 

“Thanks guys. I figured we could all get some fresh air before the older ones have us stay indoors,” Antonelli leaned against Enea. 

“Oh hell yeah we do. They’re going to keep us on our feet,” Remy stretched and then settled onto the ground. 

They all settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying the fresh air, the smell of nature, animals running around near them, and the comfort of each other. 

“Tony, why were you late yesterday?” Migno asked Arbolino. 

“Yeah. My aunt has the virus. She’s had it for almost a week now.” Tony said. 

“Is she doing a bit better now?” Pecco asked. 

“Yeah she’s fine but they were scared that they had all gotten it so everyone quarantined. I was, of course, with Jorge anyway so I escaped it. But I wanted to stay home yesterday so I could check in with her one last time, pack some things, and then drive down here.” 

“Is everyone in your family okay?”

“Some is them are feeling sick so, they’re staying home and not going out.”

“Thank goodness they’re doing the right thing and staying home.” 

“Hey, let’s play a game of hide and seek. Last person found doesn’t have to do anything tonight. Alex counts because he’s not going to be staying after dinner,” Celestino announced. Immediately, everyone agreed and he was setting ground rules.

——

Meanwhile back in the neighborhood, Marc, Jack, Valentino, Jorge, Aleix, Pol, and Cal has roped a few of the other riders into a game of strip poker for whoever won a hand. So far, Valentino, Marc, Aleix, Miguel Oliveira, Alex Rins, Dovi, and Tito Rabat were the only ones who had stripped. Vale, Marc, and Aleix were stripped down to their boxers while the other 4 just had their shirts off. Jack had stripped as well but only because he wanted to. 

“Oli, just fold man. We know you don’t have a winning hand.” Aleix teased the Portuguese man. 

“Alright! I fold!” Oliveira grumbled and slammed his cards down. Valentino smirked and stripped his socks off his feet. 

“No fucking way! Rossi is cheating!” Jack exclaimed, startling everyone at the table. 

“Miller’s right! There’s no fucking way this old man has won three hands in a row!” Alex yelled, throwing his hand down onto the table. They played another two games and Vale won one of them and Marc won the other. 

“Marc, I’m going to hurt you if you win again!” Valentino growled at his boyfriend. 

“That’s mean Vale,” Miller waggled a Finger at the Italian.

“I’m not complaining honestly,” Marc said, smugly. Jorge and Vale both swatted him while the others groaned, causing the younger Spaniard to laugh. 

“Fucking hell, Marquez,” Rins groaned and smacked his head on the table. 

“Marc, por favor, shut up,” Tito threw a poker chip at his friend. 

“Only Vale can tell me to shut up and I like the way he does it,” Marc laughed harder at the reactions he got. Valentino glared at his boyfriend and excused himself from the table to get more snacks. “Come back soon, daddy!” Someone threw an empty soda can at him. 

——

“Honestly today was fun,” Joe sighed and leaned his body against Remy’s. Remy rubbed Joe’s arm soothingly. 

“Ugh get a room you two!” Fabio threw popcorn at them, which Remy caught in his mouth. He winked at Fabio before going back to cuddling the American. Maverick stole some popcorn while the Frenchman was paying more attention to the Aussie. 

“We are in a room. You and Mack get a room!”

“Nope. We’re comfortable here asshole!”

“Who needs kids when we’re already raising these idiots,” Valentino rolled his eyes before handing Luca a dvd disk. 

“These are eternal kids as well. They’ll never grow up,” Aleix laughed from his spot at the kitchen counter. Rins laughed and gave him a high five. 

“Hey! That’s mean,” Enea pouted and Stefano hugged his friend. 

Pecco and Franky threw a plush blanket over themselves on one of the couches. Luca and Alex were sitting on the loveseat with Luca half on Alex’s lap. Valentino was laying across the other couch with his head on Marc’s lap. The Moto3 boys were with the Moto2 guys laying around on the carpeted floor. The rest of the present MotoGP guys were sitting at the kitchen table and the counter passing along snacks to each other. 

“Wait, what are we even watching?” Bez asked his mentor, who smirked and looked at Jorge.

“Silence of the Lamb” came the answer. The response to that were pillows, candy, and popcorn being thrown from the VR46 Academy boys, Enea, Alex, and Jorge. 

“Asshole!”

“Luca! Valentino!”

“You’re putting them to bed tonight!”

Yeah safe to say, the oldest of the new generation of riders stayed up to make sure the babies of the group didn’t get nightmares that night…..it failed epically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! I want to know how well I’m doing with this story and what you guys would like to see in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Quarantine: We get an inside look of Pasini’s thoughts and worries. Plus the youngsters go dirt biking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next chapter. Tried to angle this away from Rosquez and Luca/Alex. Next chapter is definitely going to be full of the two couples being cute together.

Aleix woke up in an uncomfortable position in the bar chair. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, he noticed that Rins and Pol were laying on the kitchen counter wrapped around each other. 

“Ugh why did we sleep here?” Jorge groaned as he walked to the fridge and got a water bottle out. 

“Because we’re idiots!” Valentino said coming up behind Jorge. 

“And you idiots didn’t think about your old man backs,” Joe snickered. 

“We are not old!”

“Vale, your age is very scary close to your race number.”

“The kid has a point, Rossi,” Aleix laughed at Valentino’s offended face. 

“I’m 41 years young, people!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Vale,” Marc kissed his cheek and went to make omelettes. 

“So what’s the plan for today? Are we all going to stay in the houses or are we going for a walk? Or something else?” Aleix asked Vale and Marc. 

“Joe, what are you boys doing today?”

“Enea and I wanted to go to the empty land a mile away and do some dirt biking. Celestino and Migno said they’d be up for it as well. I think Luca and Alex are going to the VR46 Academy house and watching movies all day. Not sure about the rest of the boys.” 

“Ah okay. So the veteran racers will go a hike today and enjoy the outdoors,” Vale decided. Jorge, Aleix, and Marc agreed so the five racers went to wake up everyone else. Joe was going to wake up Enea and Celestino but then, he noticed how close they were. So, naturally like the good friend that he is, Joe took a few pictures of them and sent it to the group chat. 

“Hey, Joey,” Remy whispered coming up behind his friend. 

“Hey, Rem.” 

“Come on. Let’s go get your rental dirt bike from the back of Tony’s car.”

“Yeah let’s go get it.” Joe couldn’t bring his own dirt bike because of how long it would’ve taken to arrive. So, he had gotten a rental from Tony, who brought it with him from Italy. In fact, mostly all the dirt bikes were brought by Tony, Luca, Balda, or Franky. 

——

A few minutes later, Luca and Joe were putting their helmets on and watching as Celestino and Enea were going head to head to beat each other’s scores. 

“How much longer until they realize how they feel?” Joe asked Luca, who chuckled. 

“If they had their way, they’d stay oblivious forever. But they have us so it won’t be long.” Luca replied. Franky and Stefano came up to them. 

“Enea will realize first and make the first move,” Franky predicted. 

“Nah, it’ll be Cele. Like I know that Mack will be the one to realize his feelings for our resident Frenchman.” Stefano said. The trio nodded in agreement.

“Honestly, Mack and Fabio’s pining is a lot more painful than Enea and Cele’s,” Luca mentioned. He got on his bike and rode to the the starting line of the obstacle course. 

Alex, Migno, Pecco, and Remy we’re sitting on the hill near the makeshift track playing a game on Alex’s phone. The other young racers were having a wrestling fight a few feet away so they wouldn’t accidentally throw each other on the track (not that Luca thought they would’ve because they are racers not fighters). 

“I bet I can get those four scared,” Enea said as he rode to where Joe was waiting to join the track.

“You’re on,” Stefano shook Enea’s hand. 

——

Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood, the older riders were in the Italian house (the house with Valentino, Dovizioso, Tony, and Pasini all sharing space) watching reruns of their races. Pasini was thinking back to when he had a bike to race with. The thoughts that he wasn’t racing this year and maybe next year made him sad and happy. He liked his job as commentator for Sky Italia but he missed the adrenaline of racing against 19 other people around a track somewhere in the world. 

“What are you think about,” Jorge asked Mattia. 

“My career. The next steps.”

“You don’t know whether you want to go back to racing if the commentator thing doesn’t work out?.” Jorge stated.

“Exactly! I like racing but I’m not like Valentino it Stoner. I can’t see myself going on longer than I already have. I know Stoner is retired but he thought he could go on for many years.” 

“Mattia, only you know if you can continue on. Besides, in my opinion, it’s you life and career not someone else’s. You make a good commentator like you were on the bike.” 

Mattia looked at Jorge with a grateful look on his face and in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Jorge.”

“Yep. Now come help me with food.” Jorge pulled Mattia up and into the kitchen. He had Mattia help him warm up some tortilla chips and make some fresh salsa. 

“Mind if I help too? It’s getting a bit boring watching Marc and Aleix battle it out on the MotoGP game?” Pol said as he walked to the kitchen counter. 

“Of course. More help means less time we’ll spend trying to make food.”

“So, Pasini, how are you holding up away from home?” Pol asked Mattia, helping him chop some tomatoes to put in the salsa. 

“It’s weird not being at home with the family. My mother called me this morning as told me that my grandfather has gotten the virus.”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Mattia! That’s terrible.” Jorge gasped at the same time that Pol brought the Italian into a hug. 

“He’s 90 so there’s a big possibility that he may not make it.” Pasini sobbed. 

“Hey, you’re his grandson so he must be a fighter. Especially if he’s dealt with you since you’re born,” Pol joked, trying to lighten the mood. It got a small smile from Pasini so Pol counted it as a success. 

“Come on. Let’s finish making this stuff and I’ll tell the guys we just want to relax.” Jorge said as he pat Mattia’s shoulder. 

——

“HOW DARE YOU DEVIL CHILDREN!” Pecco yelled at Enea and Stefano. 

“Uh what happened?” Luca asked his boyfriend.

“Enea and Stefano revved their dirt bikes and did donuts near us. So, Pecco got caked with mud and jumped at the sound of the revving,” Alex said nonchalantly.

“Idiots,” Migno muttered under his breath. 

“Were they expecting Pecco to take it and not do anything about it?” Luca asked watching as Pecco tackled Stefano and rubbed mud on his face and in his hair. Enea was standing a couple feet away cackling at the misfortune of Stefano until Pecco looked up and glared at the other Italian. Pecco got up and Enea started running away again. 

“Apparently they were,” Remy said. Joe came up next to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“Hopefully, they’ve learnt their lesson,” Celestino laughed. 

“Don’t mess with Pecco unless you want him to do it back to you,” Tony chuckled. 

“I WILL END YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Pecco screamed as he caught up to Enea. 

“Please tell me that someone brought the popcorn,” Franky commented. 

“Unfortunately, we had too much faith that they had grown up so we forgot the snacks for the show,” Remy said. 

“Well that’s too bad. Next time we just bring it because the three of them have clearly not grown up,” Franky laughed. 

“Should we head back soon? It’s getting closer to the end of lunch and we’ve been out here for a while,” Joe spoke up. 

“Nah, let the kids have some more fun before give their father a heart attack.” Remy smirked at the image.

“Oh that is going to end so well,” Tony said sarcastically. Luca laughed and agreed. 

“My brother is going to kill them when he sees them.”

“Poor Vale. He came here to relax and instead he has to deal with three of his childish kids.” Joe laughed at the misfortune of his friend’s brother. 

“They are so annoying,” Pecco exclaimed coming back to the group. 

“Come on, darling. We’re going back to the houses. Everyone is getting hungry and you need a shower,” Antonelli grabbed Pecco’s arm and pulled him away from the dirt track. 

“Darling,” Fabio mouthed to Franky, who could only shrug. 

“Those two have girlfriends but flirt more than Valentino and Marc. It’s a confusing relationship,” Alex explained to the Frenchman. 

“Ah okay. So I shouldn’t even try to understand that whole thing.”

“Exactly!”

“Understood!” Fabio walked with Mack back to the houses. 

“You know they’re lucky they can share a house together.” Alex sighed, looking at Fabio and Mack laughing and walking together.

“Yeah but they share a house with Remy and Joe and Fabio and Mack aren’t actually dating,” Luca wrapped an arm around Alex. 

“Imagine when Marc and Vale move in together.”

“We should tell the neighbors to beware of the noises they’ll hear from their houses. No one is being murdered but they have moments of when they don’t like each other’s company.”

“Hahaha truer words have never been spoken.”

——

Just as Rins was putting the MotoGP game back into its cover, the front door opened and Tony came barreling into the house. 

“None of you say anything about any of this. It will all be explained soon. Rossi, please take your exit to the kitchen at this time. We thank you,” Tony pushed Valentino into the kitchen and threw one of his shoes at the still open door. 

Rins watched as Alex Marquez and Luca pushes Enea and Stefano into the house and straight to the bathrooms. A grumpy Pecco stormed into the house and went to the backyard. 

“Uh what is happening?” Pol asked the younger riders. 

“There was a messy situation at the track and we decided to come back. On the way back, we decided to come here because this place was closer and the three of them had drying mud on them.” Remy explained, sitting down next to Miller. 

“Vale is going to kill them,” Marc remarked, trying not to laugh. 

“Laugh it up, bro. We already have.” Alex said coming back and sitting next to his brother on the floor. 

“Why is there mud in the house?” Valentino exclaimed coming out from the kitchen. If it was actually possible, there would be smoke out of his ears. 

“We had a prank gone wrong. Nothing to worry about, old man,” Luca said, rejoining the group. 

“So what’s for dinner,” Celestino asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit late. My sister adopted a puppy last week on Monday so I’ve been training her while trying to write my personal book, this story, and a few other stories.
> 
> By the way, Pasini’s grandfather actually did have Coronavirus. He said it in an interview in March. I’m not sure what happened though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big announcement comes to the group on day 4 of MotoGP quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for waiting this long. Not sure the updates will be coming any faster. I’m juggling a lot of stories and my personal story as well as a new puppy. So I’m sorry everyone. Enjoy this chapter though.

“Day 145 in quarantine. Marc, Celestino, Vale, Luca, and Stefano seem to be playing some Monopoly game. They are very focused. Oh and Marc has landed on one of Valentino’s properties.” Antonelli commentated. Bez and Pecco stifled their laughter. Behind them, Alex was rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders while looking at Marc with laughter in his eyes.

“Vale, I can’t pay it,” Marc was looking at his own boyfriend with his sad puppy eyes. 

“Too bad, bambino. Pay up.” Valentino held out his hand. Marc whined and have him the money, while also going bankrupt. 

“Aww baby. Why didn’t you tell me you would go bankrupt. I would’ve proposed that we move in together.”

“You both are already living together,” Celestino muttered. Luca whacked him while Valentino was getting up and going to Marc. The oldest Italian got down on one knee. 

“Marc Marquez, will you marry me for the Monopoly game and in real life?” No one breathed or moved. Ale was looking at Valentino in shock. Luca was looking hopefully at Marc.

“I, uh, I-I…YES! FUCK YES I WILL MARRY YOU VALE,” Marc threw himself at Valentino, causing them to fall to the ground. Their friends all cheered and jumped around. Luca and Alex looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. 

“Well I guess we’re going to be in-laws.” Alex chuckled. Luca looked over at their brothers.

“Yeah I guess we will be. Come on, let’s go save them from the idiots.”

“Wait, does this mean that Marc will be our stepmother now?” Celestino joked. Marc gasped and went to smack the teenager, who luckily jumped out of the way. Niccolo and Pecco laughed at the duo as they ran around the room. 

“The most childish stepmother we could’ve gotten,” Bez joked, squealing (he will deny it if anyone asks) when Marc went after him instead of Celestino. 

——

Meanwhile outside of the VR46 Academy house, Fabio, Maverick, Enea, Jorge, and Tony were preparing a prank on Vale. They had water balloons taped on the wall and racks on the door so when he went to open the door, the tacks would pop the balloons. 

“How do we get him to come outside first,” Tony asked Jorge. 

“Text Celestino. Tell him to tell the others that Valentino has to come outside first. You can even tell him the plan if you want.” 

“Okay,” and Tony ran off to get his phone. 

“So now what?” Fabio looked around at the group still congregated in front of the Academy house. 

“Now we go back to my house and wait.” Jorge dragged Maverick to the house. The others following after them. 

It took 20 minutes and a reminder text to Celestino for the other group to walk out if the house. Right on cue, Valentino came out first and popped the balloons. They heard a girlie scream and then loud laughter. Enea and Tony poked their heads out of the door to see Marc leaning against the doorframe laughing. Stefano, Pecco, Bez, and Celestino were all outside kneeling on the ground laughing while Luca and Alex were looking at the screen around them in confusion. Then, Celestino caught sight of Enea and Tony and smirked their way. 

“That went a lot better than I thought it would’ve…WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE! MARC WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND?” Jorge screamed crossing the street to Marc. 

“Uh my fingers?” Marc said innocently. 

“Liar,” Jorge muttered when he got closer to Valentino and Marc. “You proposed to him?” Jorge looked at Valentino with a soft look in his eyes and a small smile. 

“Yeah. I figured now would be a good time. We’ve had a rocky past and I’m willing to overlook all the crashes and stupid acts of ignorance to his own limit.” Valentino smiled.

“Didn’t Hayden say something like this would happen? Maybe not you propose to him while we’re in an indefinite lockdown due to a deadly virus.”

“Yeah he said ‘one day Valentino, you’re going to fall in love with that kid so much that you’ll marry him and you’ll adopt kids.’” Marc said. Jorge nodded towards the youngest Spaniard.

“He then made me promise to name one of our kids after him if we choose a surrogate,” Vale chuckled. 

“That’s a given. Marcella Nicole Rossi-Marquez,” Marc announced walking away fro the older veterans.

“I did not agree to that!”

“If you love me, you will!”

“Get back here you tiny bastard!” Valentino ran after his fiancé. 

“Nothing has changed,” Pecco said before everyone else ran after them. 

——

For the rest of the day, the Rossi-Marquez wedding was all the guys could talk about. It was the most exciting part of the quarantine. 

“Forget racing! The wedding between two rivals is more insane!” Pol was jumping off the walls. 

“Call down, hermano! You won’t be invited to the wedding,” Aleix joked. 

“Oh please! Only Luca and Alex are invited to the wedding!” Marc laughed at Aleix’s offended look and the grumblings from the Academy boys. 

“That is rude! We dealt with Vale’s pining and both of your complaint about each other! We deserve to be there for the wedding!” Franky whined from his perch on the stair banister on the Italians’ house. 

“Nope! Not happening, Morbidelli!” 

“Marquez, that isn’t fair!”

“Life ain’t fair!”

“Clearly not if Valentino is going to be my brother in law!” Alex exclaimed waving his hands between Marc and Valentino.

“I’m going to be your brother in law if you marry my brother anyway. This is just speeding it up.” Valentino smirked when Alex and Luca sputtered and looked at each other in alarm. Their friends all cracked up laughing, with Enea and Franky almost falling off the banister.

“No! Luca, we are not getting married. Having Valentino as a brother in law once is good enough for me.” Alex shook Luca’s arms off him and walked away.

“Oh come on! Alex! Come back here! Baby please!” Luca ran after his boyfriend, glaring back at his older brother once. 

“So…anyone up for a game of Heads Up?” Marc waves around his phone. The others readily agreed and separated into teams. The older riders vs the younger riders. 

“Oh please! You guys are cheating,” Pasini exclaimed, 30 minutes and many game rounds later. 

“Don’t be such a poor loser, Mattia,” Luca scoffed and disagreed. 

“Oi! You two are totally cheating!” Jorge argued. Aleix pulled the older man down by his arm when he got up. 

“Everyone take a chill pill!” Pol yelled, scaring Luca, Pasini, Enea, and Jorge. 

“You take a chill pill man.” Aleix said under his breath. Pol scoffed and smacked his brother’s head. 

“Alright so. We know that Luca and Vale have been cheating over there. But what people didn’t notice is that the young guns have already gone past the number we said we’d stop at.” 

“No fucking way!” Valentino looked at the paper in Pol’s hands and saw that he was right. “Holy fuck!”

“We win! We win!” Maverick and Fabio danced around the older riders. Jorge went to grab them both but ended up landing on his ass on the ground. 

“Watch out, Jorge! You’ll break your back or your ass,” Tony joked. Jorge growled at the teenager and showed him a finger. 

“It’s getting rowdy. Maybe we should stop this game and watch another movie,” Alex suggested.

“A wedding movie!” Marc shouted.

“What the fuck is a wedding movie?” 

“And why should we watch one?” Pasini added.

“Because Vale and I are getting married and it’s a movie with a wedding in it.” Marc brought our his pout, which Jorge and Vale gave in to. 

“Yeah let’s go watch a wedding movie.” The sound of groans grew loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I was thinking about the words in a Puss in Boots voice for the last part of this chapter. I have no idea why but I was and I just find it kind of funny. 
> 
> Two days late but we miss you Nicky!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new couple comes together.

Day 5 in Quarantine and it was finally driving everyone up the walls. Marc and Valentino got into argument 2487, Tony wasn’t listening to Jorge anymore, and everyone was hypothetically throwing bouncy balls at the walls. 

At this very moment that we join these idiots, Alex was cooking lunch with Enea and Balda in the kitchen of the top Spaniard house. They were discussing how much they miss MotoGP and not racing. Alex gave up trying to spread mayo on the breads and joined the conversation. Guess they’d have to go someplace else for lunch today. 

“I’m telling you, Enea, we’re all going to have forgotten how to ride when this is over” Balda was saying. 

“Oh please! Stop being dramatic, Baldasarri,” Alex exclaimed. 

“I’m being serious, Alex. We haven’t raced since the last testing sessions.”

“Actually you guys raced the first race so don’t give me that excuse.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” 

“Obviously,” Enea muttered to Alex, who snorted. Celestino cake walking into the room and grabbed a glass to fill it up with water. 

“Oh yeah Cele,” Balda smirked at Enea, who glared at him.

“What’s up, Lorenzo?” Celestino asked, looking at Balda, curiously. 

“I was just wondering if you’re seeing anyone. You see, the older guys were thinking about FaceTiming their girlfriends and I wanted to known you wanted to do it.”

“Uh no. I’m good. I don’t have anyone to call anyway,” 

“Oh okay. That’s cool.” 

“Yep. Anything else, Balda?”

“You mean other than Enea likes you? No, nothing else.” With that Baldasarri left the room with a cackling Alex Marquez behind him. 

“Wait what?” Enea screeched. He looked over at Celestino in horror, wishing the floor would swallow him. He couldn’t believe that Balda would do that to him. 

“Enea, it’s fine. We can still be friends,” Celestino have him a small smile, that Enea knee was fake.

“Cele, I don’t want to be friends. Before you say anything, I mean I want to be more than friends. More than best friends. I want to date you but if you don’t-“ Enea was cut off by Celestino, who threw himself at Enea and kissed him. 

“You are such an idiot, Enea. I’ve been in love you since we met. So yes, I want this.”

“Be my boyfriend,” Enea whispered, his forehead touching Celestino’s. 

“Hell yeah I’ll be your boyfriend!” Celestino have Enea another kiss before running off. Enea stood against the stove with a stupid smile on his face. Balda and Alex stuck their heads into the kitchen. 

“When’s the wedding?” Alex asked, smugly. He got threatened by a pan for his troubles.   
——

“Do you owe me 50 Euros whenever you get your hands on some,” Alex said, smirking at his boyfriend and his brother in law. They both gaped at him with their mouths open. “Close your mouths before you catch flies before you regain your ability to speak.”

“They’re dating now?” Valentino was the first one to recover. 

“Yep,” Alex popped the p. 

“Damn it! They were supposed to wait until next week!” Luca exclaimed, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. 

“Too bad. Now you gotta pay up, babe,” Alex held his hand out to the brothers. Luca groaned again but paid up. Valentino glared at Alex with mistrust and handed him 50 Euros. 

“What’s going on here?” Marc stood at Valentino’s side and looked at his brother curiously.

“Well we just lost 50 euros each to yo brothers here,” Luca glared at his boyfriend. 

“So when you lose a bet to me, I’m not your boyfriend? Oh how nice,” Alex said sarcastically. 

“Love you too, asshole.”

“I could do with a drink right about now,” Celestino said, as he walked to the where the four were standing. 

“So, when is the first date?” Luca smirked at his youngest friend.

“You really don’t waste time with news, do you,” Celestino asked Alex, who smirked and flapped t he money in his hands. “Wait, you all get on this?”

“I’m sorry, did you actually think that we wouldn’t?”

“Unfortunately, I did.” 

“You clearly underestimate and doubt us,” Valentino joined in the fun. 

“You would think I’d have already learnt.” 

“Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s go eat something, I’m starving now,” Enea said.

“You’re always hungry,” Celestino joked. Enea gasped and threw Cele over his shoulder. He then fast walked to the VR46 Academy house. 

“You heard the man! Let’s go get food,” Marc exclaimed, jumping onto Valentino’s back. “If I just hurt you, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, bambino. Come.” Valentino followed after Enea.   
——

“Ho, Cele you good,” Nelli asked the baby of the group.

“Enea said that if I finish lunch, he’ll give me a surprise,” Celestino replied, his mouth full of lettuce.

“Nuh-uh! I don’t want to know!” Pecco exclaimed, waving his hands around. Nelli and Celestino giggled at Pecco. 

“It’s a sweet tooth worthy surprise,” Enea whacked Pecco on the back of the head. Get your head out of the gutter, Bagnaia!”

“I can’t help it! You’re the one who corrupted my mind!”

“I can’t say that I’m sorry.”

“No, because then you’d be lying and that’s bad,” Joe laughed as he ran away from Enea.

“You know, it’s nice to be ourselves. We don’t get to be that most of the time,” Remy said, curling into Lorenzo’s lap.

“What are you? A cat?” Lorenzo raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Yes. I am a cat, Baldassarri!”

“Your boyfriend is going to kill me when he comes back.”

“One, he’s not my boyfriend and two, I’ll deal with him.” 

“BALDASSARRI! LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE,” yelled Joe from on the stairs.

“HE CLIMBED ONTO MY LAP HIMSELF!”

“SURE HE DID!”

“Valentino, we don’t need to adopt a kid. We already have kids to raise for the rest of our lives,” Marc joked. Valentino and the others stifled their laughter. 

“The truest words,” Valentino brought Marc into a hug. Luca smiled down at the half-asleep Alex, who was leaning against him.

“I really want to marry you, Lex. There is no future for me without you,” Luca whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it really has been a loooong time since I updated this. I want to apologize for not posting a new chapter in a while. I’ve been extremely busy with helping my family and training puppies and moving houses. Yeah it’s been an eventful few months.   
> Anyway, I’m still on break but I finished this chapter while waiting for puppies to wake up so I decided to post this tonight while I’m free.

Day 6 of quarantine with the boys and Alex was very slowly losing his mind. He hadn’t had a single moment alone with his boyfriend without one of their brother or friends joining them. They were still in the first week and Alex was getting annoyed of everyone. The Spaniard just wanted a moment alone with his boyfriend. Like seriously was it too much to ask for? 

“Alex? Marquez? Darling?” Luca’s sweet voice brought Alex back to the real world. 

“Yes, my Italian prince?”

“Are you okay? You’re really quiet.”

“Just trying to enjoy the free moments of quiet and peacefulness before our friends al ruin it.” 

“Ah I didn’t think of that,” Luca sighed and rested his head on Alex’s lap. 

“It’s just so nice to finally have one on one time with my boyfriend without our friends. Don’t get me wrong, I love them all but sometimes I just need some down time with my boyfriend.”

“Mmm. Then stop thinking and start cuddling because I’m getting cold without my heater boyfriend.” 

“Luca, my beautiful Italian Prince, what do you think I’m planning on doing?” 

“Enjoying the silence of no friends instead of being with your boyfriend.”

“You have zero faith in me.” Alex started petting Luca’s hair and humming a Spanish lullaby. The two young boyfriends were quiet for a bit before Luca had to say what was running through his head.

“You realize that we can’t break up now, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Our brothers are getting married next year and we’ll be brother in laws. That means if we break up, it’ll make everything weird between our families, especially between our brothers.”

“Huh. I didn’t think of that. I just assumed we’d always be together. I assumed you were my future. Do you not want to be with me?”

“No, no! Alex, I want to be with you. I’m just saying that if something were to happen, we’d not be able to break up.”

“Luca, where is this coming from? Don’t think about lying to me right now.” Alex sat up and brought his boyfriend up next to him.

“It’s nothing!”

“I thought I just told you to not lie to me.”

“Ugh fine! I’ve been thinking about our relationship and I get happy that we’ve been together for 2 years but then my insecurity rears an ugly head and it’s telling me that you’re only with me because our brothers are together. It tells me that you don’t need or truly love me like I love you.”

“Oh, my angel. Of course I love you but your voice is right. I don’t love you like you love me-“

“Oh,” Luca looked down in with despair. This was it. Alex is going to break up with him.

“I love you more,” Alex said, bringing Luca’s head back up so he could kiss him. “I love you more than words and actions can express. I love you more than the Earth needs the sun. I love you more than I love my dogs, both of whom you still need to get friendly with by the way.”

“Alex, stooop!” Luca teared up and hid his face in Alex’s shoulder. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“That’s why I’m here. To make you feel better and to tell you to come to me when those insecurities come back so I can squash them for you.”

“Thank you, Lexi.”

“Of course, baby boy.” 

“Can we go back to enjoying the silence now?”

“I don’t know. Has your voice finally shut up for now? Because I can keep saying what I love about you.”

“Its gone. For now.”

“We’ll deal with it together next time it comes back.”

“Okay.”  
——

“I am so done with you!”

“I didn’t realize that you wanted it!”

“Of course I wanted it!”

“I didn’t know that!”

“I packed it in my bag for a reason!”

“Bez! I seriously didn’t know!”

“You are so lucky that the others are here or you’d be dead, Celestino Vietti!”

“I’m really sorry, Bez. Here you can have it!”

“Eww! I don’t want it now! You can have all of it!” Bezzecchi screeched and ran to Morbidelli, who could only laugh and let his friend jump in his lap. 

“Fine! Don’t complain next time then,” Celestino huffed. Enea took pity on the younger and pulled him into a comforting hug. 

“Boys, it’s literally just a pair of gloves,” Aleix rolled his eyes. He got a chorus of gasps as a response.

“Just a pair of gloves? How dare you, mister! These are limited edition pair of Valentino Rossi gloves from 2010!” Bezzecchi snarled. 

“Exactly! They are an ancient artifact that should be treasured not spat upon by the likes of a Spaniard!” Celestino added. Aleix scoffed and looked at the Italian duo with utter disbelief written on his face. 

“You want to go, little children?”

“Yeah! Let’s go old man!” 

“At dusk, we fight!”

“This is not going to end well for either party if we’re being honest here,” Antonelli muttered.   
——

And how correct he was! The older riders had decided between when it announced to the time the younger riders were all waiting at the hill that all the riders would participate in this fight. The kids exchanged worried looks. 

“And here we were thinking this would be an innocent little fight. But you want us to do what,” Enea looked at the older riders, questioningly. 

“We want you roll down the hill without going sideways,” Pasini smiled, innocently at Enea.

“It’s official! They’ve all gone mad,” Tony exclaimed. 

“We like not being sick and having weird creepy crawlers all over us,” Celestino said.

“We value our lives!” Alex yelled. 

“You wanted a fight. This is a fight!” Pol exclaimed, waving his arms around. 

“This a literal dirty fight!” 

“We’ll all get sick!”

“Mama Mia! Alright everyone calm down. We can play MotoGP 2019 to settle this,” Marc, the savior of the hour, announced before trudging back to the houses. 

“Thank goodness for Marc Marquez, who is the voice of reason for these guys,” Luca said before following his future brother in law. 

Yeah…..the younger riders won and Aleix became a pouty baby until Jack gave him a hug and hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should continue with this story. I have ideas but haven’t written anything. So comment if you think that I should.
> 
> Everyone stay home and be safe!


End file.
